He couldn't explain it
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A little Tyka story. My idea of what might have been happening during the last scene of Beyblade. Kai has thoughts about Takao. Shounenai fluff


**Title:** He couldn't explain  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom: **Beyblade  
**Pairing: **Takao x Kai

Disclaimer: Characters are copyright to Takao Aoki

A/N: Hiya, This is going to be a short story I may wana add more to but tell me what you think of it. It's based on the last G-rev scene after the fight with Brooklyn. I kinda suck at titles but I love writtng. Usually I use the dub names but I wanted to make it romantic so I used the original names. For one I've done something a little different from the 18+ stories. OK Tyson/Kai is my favourate boyxboy pairing and I've made a fic at last.

* * *

He couldn't explain it. He felt like he had just came out of prison. He felt like a freeman again. Kai Hiwatari at the same time felt stupid Kinomiya had always wanted his company and it took him three long years to find that out. 

Kai smiled to himself happy that he had been given the second chances he had. So glad that Takao was always willing to save him. Even when others lost faith in him, Takao still had open doors. When no one else loved him, when everyone forgot about him, Takao was there.

Now after the emotional relationship between them he had found out something new. That hidden silly crush had evolved into something more.

More then Hate.  
More than Enemies.  
More than Rivals.  
More than Teammates.  
More than Friends.  
More than Soulmates.  
More than Life.  
More than Love.  
More than Anything.

Kai wondered if a confession for his feelings would ever be enough for express his feelings at all. Kai was grateful that Takao was still alive after the battle with Brooklyn. He nearly thought he was going to die in his battle with Brooklyn. Even through he hated to admit it. He remembered his promise for Takao to win, only to fall back in his arms. He loathed being touched but didn't mind being touched by Takao. He felt safe and secure.

The he heard the vioce that made him felt secure  
"Kai"  
He looked around and saw him. Kinomiya Takao. Kai smiled at him. " Hi Takao"  
"Kai" Takao cheered "I'm going over to see the other guys" Takao smiled at Kai "Wanna come with me  
"No" Kai snapped Takao turned around looked at him softly but weirdly  
"Kai!?" Takao replied  
Kai tried to shrug it off "Actually I was planning to going to the field"  
"And do what?" Takao asked  
Kai remained silent for a while " Just lay thier doing nothing" Kai shrugged  
Takao dazed "OK I'll come with you"

Kai gave no seconds thoughts and accepted his assistance. Kai felt the butterflies in his stomach and his racing heart. He was weak and helpless. He wanted to protect him so much but at the end. Takao was the one who had protected him. He could no longer hide it. The time had come to admit his emotions to his soul mate. The air brushed onto his face as his heart sank deeper. His lock eye contact into each other. A sence of security hit Kai. He so wanted to touch Takao the way he wanted to do. No beggining, no end. As if thier meeting was a destiny. Kai wondered if Takao felt the same way about him.

"Kai!" Takao shouted out cheerfully. "Here we are!" Takao dashed to the top of the hill. Kai struggled to keep up with him. Takao was a very fast runner, Kai was already starting to lose his breath and it wasn't just by Takao's running. "Kinomiya!" Kai called as he lost control of his left foot slipping on his right and falling over. Takao looked around. "Kai!" Takao dashed over to the beautiful bluenette again. "Are you all right there?"

Kai looked up onto the dark haired boy. He pulled a huge smile, "Yeah I'm fine Kinomiya. Thank you" Kai grabbed Takao's hand and pulled him down to his level.

"We've sure had times," Takao announced. "Maybe we should do more beyblading next year, together."  
Kai gasped. After all the danger he was nearly in he still wanted to do beyblading. He was not normal at all. This time he could lose him. He didn't want to lose Takao. Takao was the greates thing that had ever happened to him losing him over spinning tops would lead him into a huge state of tragedy "No way!" Kai snapped.  
"Huh Kai!" Tyson stared at him strangly.  
"You nearly died in that battle with Brooklyn" Kai shouted, "I can't let you do that again"  
"What do you mean, I was fine"  
"What about the times you were nearly killed"  
"KAI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LIKE THIS?"  
"CAUSE I LOVE YOU KINOMIYA TAKAO!"

Takao froze. He had a feeling of nervousness. The nervousness felt weird, it had been a long time since Takao had ever been nervous. He wanted to speak but no words would come out, he loved him. All this time. Is this for real? Takao felt his heart beat going faster.

"I was cold to you," The bluenette admitted as he set his crimson eyes unto the nervous young boy. "It's just the way I am, I never really got to say," Kai himself was now beggining to become speechless like Takao. "Takao, I've always denied there would be such a link between us. I always thought it would e nothing then a smear child-crush. The first time I saw you I thought you were a ugly and ignorant. But I was wrong; so wrong. I developed a curiosity over you. Each day we were in the same team I was trying to shrugg off my childish crush on you Kinomiya. That crush didn't go away. I remember nearly punching you because you helped me win, I am glad I didn't punch you. I'll tell you this Kinomiya you are pretty hot when you get angry. After boarding school I realised it wa smore than just a mere crush. There could have been potentail but once again I denied it to everyone else. I thought Hiromi would have been an obstacle between us, I thought you would end up with her."

"Kai," Takao stated he felt his eyes steaming up as he touched the bluenette's cheek. "Hiromi and I are just friends,"

"I wish I realised that before," Kai announced as he allowed Takao to wrap his arms around him. "Now I know, I made myself suffer when I left you. While I pratised beyblading it was then Kinomiya Takao that I realised the feelings were real. Yet, I still continued to fight over my feelings. Then when I came back it was becasue I love you. The reason I defeated Boris was because of you. You beatiful face and beautiful smile had been stuck in my mind and it helped me win."

"You know what Kai?" Takao whispered grasping tighter around the older teen jumping the bluenette as they both lied on top of eachother on the fresh green grass. "I love you too. I loved you the minute I saw you,"

They had firm eye contact on eachother as thier faces tilted nearer to eachother as their mouths opened, thier lips rubbed against eachother, thier toungues greeted eachother in desperation. Three years of hunger and desperation had been rolled together in one sweet kiss. Takao felt the brush of Kai's teath. Thier eyes had been gently shut almost felt asleep like a dream.

_If it's possible make this last for eternity?  
If it's a dream don't ever wake me up  
If it's a lie don't tell the truth  
If I have to go somewhere can I take him with me?  
We have died. We have died and gone to heaven._

The kiss had broke Takao smiled at Kai. Kai had began to giggle as Kai kissed Takao's forehead. Takao yawned placed his arms on his head on lied with Kai on the soft green grass. Kai copied Takao's actions as he placed a leaf in his mouth closing his eyes appearing as his old cold self but inside he was cherishing every momement he had with Kinomiya.


End file.
